The Lost Sage
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: Yugito was Kumo's little sex kitten and she hated it. After being almost killed by Akatsuki and molested she lost the use of her legs and her life is now at the hands of the oner person that the ninja world feared. The fox sage. How will life fare for her now with this new player in her life? Warning: Rape, abuse, cursing, and hopefully lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFIC. FORGIVE ME IF IM NOT AS GOOD AS MY SISTER WHO OWNS THIS ACCOUNT. IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH MY STORY REVIEW IT HERE AND NOT MESSAGE HER. SHE CAN BE FRIGHTENING AT THE BEST OF TIMES. THANKS.**

Chapter One

...

...

...

Pain, she was in deep pain. Nii Yugito can't help but let the silver tears from her eyes drip like rainwater over her pale face. Her hand twitched and she cried even more as the pain increased on her arms. She felt weak, so weak and useless than she ever felt in her entire life. Her head is bowed and her long blonde hair covered her weeping face. The sockets on her arms and her shoulder burned as she hung there limp like a rag doll. The deep gouging wounds left behind on her body by her enemy's scythe throbbed like hell and she wanted to vomit as she smelt her own dried blood.

She had been defeated easily by those two quite easily that she felt really insulted. She had used her Bijuu form and no matter what any ninja said. She fought with all she had. Still, no matter what she could do, those two simply won't die. Especially the one with the scythe which she guessed had the name of Hidan. She had done her best to get rid of them. She had scratched him to death, buried him under rubble, slammed him again and again that a normal person would have been a bloody pulp by now, charging Bijuu flames at him, heck she even tried to swallow him alive only for him to cut out from her stomach. The man just won't die.

All that time as she tried to tear them to pieces, they simply hacked her again with the scythe and some kind of techniques she had not seen before slowly and surely weakening her chakra armor little by little. Of course she knew what the end result would be if she allowed it to continue. Thus she had played for the last gamble as she charged for her last ditch attempt to get rid of them. She had accidentally stumbled on this technique when she is training with her beast form. In theory it charges all of the remaining chakra of her Bijuu at one solid sphere before releasing it. The risk however is that she would use up all her Tailed chakra and it would take a long time for her to recover. The Nanibi after all as strong as it is was not as powerful as the other Bijuu.

Of course as she hang here uselessly to a wall right now, that plan obviously went up in flames. Not that she caused massive damage though. The one with the scythe screamed like a little girl as he was hit by the charged chakra. The one with the mask simply dodged in a speed that Yugito had never seen before. She had expected the scythe guy to be dead by now as she felt the power leave her as he simply lay there useless. What she didn't expect was the sudden pain in her neck as the one called Kazuku lifted her up in the air and started slamming her to the wall making her scream as she heard her back crack. He pinned her then to the wall by her hands letting her own blood flow on her arms as she simply lay chakra exhausted there. The slashing then came all over her now exposed body and Yugito was sure her screaming would be heard all the way to the mountains.

Now she was here trying to keep her breathing in control unwilling to let these two know that she is beaten and had finally lost the will to fight.

 **"I'm sorry kitten,"** Nibi's voice echoed in her head making Yugito sweatdrop hearing her friend sound so tired. It was obvious she had drained herself of every single bit of chakra she could to help Yugito on her fight. Yugito knew that Nanibi always had confidence issues and the fight here today would make it plummet even more assuming they be alive after this.

"It's alright Nibi," mumbled Yugito trying not to move due to her abused palms. "We had a good run you and I,"

"Ow that hurts!" the immortal's voice echoed like a thunderstorm on Yugito's ears and her heart sank realizing that the one called Hidan even survived her last ditch attack. "Thank Jashin-sama or else I would have been vaporized. Did you got the Jinchuuriki?"

"Hn," the emotionless voice of Kazuku replied simply and Yugito didn't dare to look up as she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to her suspended form.

"Aww such a waste to let a beauty like this rot away," he mused and it took all of the Kumo nin's discipline to continue acting fainted as her head was forced to look up. "Yes, it would be such a waste.

Yugito nearly lost all composure as she found her mouth pried open and a slimy tongue was inserted exploring the caverns of her mouth, intertwining with her own. She did her best not to gag as it tasted her before running over the rooms of her mouth letting its dark smell permanent itself with her own. All that time Yugito didn't open her eyes though a singer tear fell from the violation.

"Enough Hidan!" growled Kazuku. "Leader-sama is expecting us and you're antics are making us late,"

The sound of a popping sound are heard and Yugito let off the breath of relief she had as Hidan retracted his mouth from hers. She immediately wanted to wretch as the taste remained in her mouth.

"You're no fun at all Kazuku," said the person holding her in irritation. "Leader-sama expected us in five hours. We beat this bitch in two, surely we can spend one hour doing what we want with her,"

"Tsk, do what you want," growled Kazuku. "But one hour only, after that we'll take her back no questions asked,"

"Sure sure whatever. You'll watch here? You could enjoy watching the act?"

"Tsk, I'll stay at the trees," Kazuku simply replied before Yugito heard the sound of fading footsteps.

"Finally some time alone," the man holding her mumbled to himself and before Yugito could process what the heck did he mean by act, she can't help the scream that left her lips as the man pinched her nipple through her shirt hard enough that Yugito was sure it was damaged.

Her eyes opened and she shuddered in fear seeing the looming crazy face of the man leering down at her like a piece of meat ready to be taken.

"Pssht. I want you awake to hear your screams," the man in front of her grinned twisting the nipple even more that resulted another wail from the blonde ninja. "I'm going to fuck you silly little girl. And before you are sacrificed to Jashin-sama I'll make you scream my name Kumo's sex kitten,"

Yugito remained still as she was reminded what she was ever since her fifteenth birthday. She was Kumo's sex kitten, the feline bitch, the ninja whore which had been fucked and tasted by all the male population of Kumo. Still she barely recognized Hidan who are now ripping the clothes covering her chest and her pants are ripped by his frantic hands. She did not move as he then squeezed her breast which is bigger than average but not big enough that it will be a problem for her ninja way of life. Cold air seeped through her pale skin and Yugito clenched her body though it sent another spasm of pain as her body had goose bumps.

She gasped though as he squeezed her breasts tighter that she was sure it would be blue by now with the way it was choked. However a shrill scream left her mouth when something yanked her nipple hard leaving no pleasure but instead one full of pain. She knew Hidan was relishing from her pain. What happened next was the most painful she ever had the shame to witness.

Her right leg is pulled up giving access to her womanhood before something foreign was shoved inside her forcefully and she was barely halfway through her scream when she felt teeth bite her breast harshly that it drew blood. The pumping then started and Yugito don't know how much she had screamed, begged and cried as he had sex with her like a maniac while at the same time bloodying her entire front body as he bit her all over. She don't know how long it lasted, he was laughing as she begged to stop as he forced himself on her womb letting her spill her juices at the stimulation it had again and again before it turned to blood as her vaginal walls can't handle the stimulation any longer. She had been screaming and crying as each pump came a loud squelch and more tissue and blood came. Her hands trembled and her palms are bleeding as it was pinned by a kunai while her body bucked and bobbed.

"Scream my name!" Hidan finally roared as he filled her making her whimper one last time at the pain it caused. but Yugito didn't comply. She is tired, she's so tired that she wanted to die. Her body is throbbing with her blood and sweat and she can smell her sweet aroma that spilled on the floor. She had no idea how long she had been pumped and filled. Hidan said to his partner that it will be an hour but it felt like a day. Her insides throbbed in pain unbearable. Her musings however was broken when she felt his finger enter her asshole making Yugito's tired eyes pop open as she realized what he is going to do.

"Please, don't do it," croaked Yugito weakly as her finger went even further distending the entrance to her bowels. "I won't survive,"

A large slap followed before a nibble was placed on her long neck like a lover only would when they are in bed. "Don't worry little Jinchurikki," he pinched her damaged nipple making Yugito whimper. We're going all the way from here on now,"

"No, stop please," croaked Yugito even more weakly as he added another finger before pushing deeper into her. Already the spasms of pain are starting. "It'll never fit,"

"I know it won't," chuckled the madman sitting her on his lap though her hands was still pinned above the wall.

Yugito trembled as she felt his entrance poking over her asshole. She had been sodomized already many times by the villagers on her village but the medics everyday repaired the damage making her brand new. However that means she felt the pain again and again every time someone had sex with her on that part of her anatomy.

"Here we go!" yelled the Akatsuki member before dropping her.

Yugito steeled herself from the pain but she can't help the agonized howl that left her lips as she felt him enter her ass and destroy her innards. Tears fell from her eyes while blood pooled on her ruined ass. He started to move and thrust distending her bowels even more that resulted to more agonized screams. Yugito had no sense anymore thanks to the pain she is forced to endure.

She was on her tenth howl of agony from the thrusts before something sounded out of place from the clearing other than her agonized yelps and the Akatsuki's laughing.

 **"Mokuton: Furangui Ken!" (Wood Style: Flying Sword)** There was the sound of something swirling like a baton on the air and before Yugito could identify what it was, there was a squelching sound and something round and unique thudded to her shoulder then to the ground cursing and shouting profanities.

She blinked twice to make sure her eyes are not deceiving her when she saw Hidan's head still alive cursing. A scream of fear left her lips as she felt the body fucking her ass stumble downward leaving her still suspended on the stone wall pinned with blood, juices and sweat covering her.

 **"Mokuton: Damudo no Shiru!" (Wood Style: Seal of the Damned)** the voice called again and she watched in awe as a wooden coffin encircled Hidan's body while his head screamed profanities. A blue light encircled it before retracting back to the ground.

Yugito sighed in relief. Finally it was over. She knew she would die. Her womb was damaged badly and also her bowels by the insane raping of the Akatsuki. Still, she did not regret finally passing away. All her life, all she knew was sex and rape thanks to the people's misguided dogma. Many thought she liked being Kumo's sex kitten, it was the opposite that is true. She never wanted it,they just forced themselves on her and she can do nothing about it.

She slowly closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was the afternoon sun going down and a person walking towards her. She wondered if he would take her too, all men she had met had tried after all, a silver tear fell from the Kumo nin's eyes. It was such a sham that even in dying, her dead body was still being used for pleasure. After that Yugito finally slumbered into darkness.

...

...

...

They say that most people travel the world with their nose. Some even agreed that when a person is hungry, his or her nose could prove even to be better than their eyes when it comes to finding something. For Yugito, this has proven very effective.

The first thing that her senses registered was the faint aromatic order that is wafting from somewhere. Her nose twitched once...then twice, she can't help but sniff again. It was still there, the odor of what unmistakably was rabbit stew. Yugito's mouth watered. Now that she thought about it, she haven't eaten before the Akatsuki showed up.

The Akatsuki...Yugito's eyes snapped open in alarm and the first thing she noticed is that she is staring at clear blue skies on a canopy of wood. She winced at the sudden influx of light and involuntarily her hands move to cover her eyes.

 _"Wait...hand?"_ Artemis thought looking at her right hand which is bound by bandages. Last time she remembered, she is pinned in the wall by a kunai. Questions whirred on her brain. There is something missing here that she is not getting. If the Akatsuki got her, why is her hand bandaged and why is she not bound or chained up. Latest reports say that the Akatsuki doesn't really care what state is the Jinchurikki they captured as long as they are alive.

"What is going on?" mumbled Yugito skimming through her memories about what happened. She immediately recalled how she was raped by that insane person and she can't stop the nausea that rose on her gut as she recalled his tongue exploring her own, claiming her. She choked before vomiting to her side.

"Easy, you're awake now. Good," a voice from the front spoke making Yugito stiffen as the voice sounded male.

Slowly sitting up, Yugito saw a man bent over a pot of stew sitting on a log. He is incredibly handsome in her opinion. He had blonde hair that are spiking up in a way of the late Yondaime of Konoha. Faint whisker marks adorned his cheeks making her wonder if they are birth marks or scratch marks. He is wearing a black shirt over a worn out konoha chuunin vest. Ninja pants adorned his legs and a pair of sandals finished his attire. Cerulean blue eyes stared at her and the Nibi Jinchurikki can't help but feel as if her soul was bared at that moment. However she paled when she saw the other parts of his attire. A red jacket with black flames as design and instead of a forehead protector, he is wearing a sash with a red swirl at the middle.

She can't stop the fear that suddenly blossomed on her chest terribly. Most of the shinobi of the five great ninja villages were aware of this person after all. The legendary fox sage, he is said to have rose out of nowhere three years after the attack of Suna and Oto at the Hidden Village of the Leaves during the Chuunin exams when it was held there. Many varied reports came that he is a man of untold power having the bloodline power of Hashirama Senju pertaining the wood jutsu. They say that he wanders alone in the wilds destroying every living thing in his path and every ninja that is sent to capture or interrogate him was left as bloody splatters on the forests. There is even a rumor that during a Konoha-Suna joint mission to rescue the Jinchuuriki Kazekage of the Sand Gaara. The Akatsuki they are supposed to be trailing have been found dead on arrival while a chakra depleted Gaara told them that a man with a red cloak with black flames appeared out of nowhere and thrashed the two Akatsuki members to pieces.

Still with all the varied reports flying everywhere, only one fact is true and the same. He is wearing a red cloak with black fire and he had a red swirl as his forehead protector. That is the only thing to can be said that can be a hundred percent of their sources. Many of the villages of course try to get him on their side but he simply brushed them off continuing his wanderings in the wild. All in all, most shinobi preffered to stay clear of the man as much as possible. The few that dared to challenge him are now labeled as Killed in Action.

"Done staring?" his voice broke out making Yugito "eep" as she realized that she had been staring at him for too long.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry," squeaked Yugito trying to stand and edge a little away from him. She was immediately stunned as she felt her legs not responding.

Horror rising in her gut, she slowly looked at her body and she whimpered seeing that she is plainly naked except for the fact that her upper torso is covered in bandages that protect her modesty and a few more that covered the sever parts where Hidan bit her. She looked lower and was relieved seeing that he at least opted to put old shorts on her privates though it barely went past her outer thigh. Still, Yugito can't help but involuntarily cover her chest as she glared at the fox sage in front of her.

"Pervert!" she can't help but hiss.

His right eyebrow merely rose slowly up in response at her accusation. "Really? Is that anyway to thank the person who saved your cute little ass?"

Normally the teasing tone would be endearing for anyone. But for Yugito it was like a slap in the face as she was reminded of what she is and what she had been made to be by her village.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched making the person in front of her wince at the volume before trying to stand up. Key word there was tried. Yugito's face turned to confusion then horror to anger as she noticed that her legs are not at all moving. They simply lay there limp and frozen at the ground.

"What have you done to my legs? Why can't I move?" she can't help but scream in both fear and anger. Already the Nanabi Jinchuuriki was feeling the panic growing on her bones as she tried again and again to move her unresponding limbs. In her mind she could already see the future that Kumo held for her if she was limp and useless. It's hard enough having legs that can help her escape from the usual mobs and groups that partook her being Kumo's sex kitten. Being disabled she would be the village's fuck toy every single minute of her life. Kumo had no sympathy for a Jinchuuriki that is disabled. They will probably kill her before they took their pleasure from her body.

She was still panicking before a stinging pain on her cheek sent her face and ears ringing from the blow. Looking up, she could feel the glaring blue eyes of the fox sage looking at her in disapproval.

"You are a ninja are you not? Act like it and not like a scared little girl," he snapped making the cat inside of Yugito timid immediately as it recognized its Alpha. "Now, tell me what do you want to know in calm and reserved tones,"

Yugito only blinked at him once before she began enumerating the questions in her head. The most prominent so far was the first one she asked.

"Why are my legs not moving?" the Kumo nin mumbled staring at her legs. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. Your pelvic bone and spine are broken after I found you. I believe it is caused by your battle with the two Akatsuki immortals you fought. In fact I'm astonished that you survive that long against them. With someone like your skills, you normally won't last an hour I estimate. After they uhmmm...raped you. I believe that the continuos strain in your damaged bones made the damage permanent to your body.

Yugito blinked. She can't believe what she is hearing. She is now lame? All she had wanted was being a ninja. It is one of the few lights on her life that remained on her. In fact if she would be honest with herself. It is her only positive light left that made her who she is. Its not her village, its not its people, its her station in life no matter how much the village manipulated it.

"I-I see...I- thank you for helping me," Yugito mumbled sadly unable to look at the man crouched in front of her. She can't help letting the tears fall on her eyes. Maybe it would be better if she had just died at the Akatsuki's hands. She was now an invalid and a liability. Assuming she would be able to return to her village, the chance that they would lynch her would be incredibly high.

Yugito however stiffened as she felt gentle fingers touch her bandaged hands comfortingly. Lifting her head up she was confused seeing the fox sage smiling at her softly. "It's going to be alright Yugito,"

Her head was spinning. The reports at the villages said that the fox sage was almost a demon and a murderer. Every ninja was afraid of meeting him for their lives. All in all it depicted on the young kunoichi's head that the man was a sadist and murder who laughs as he bathed in the blood of his enemies. Seeing the person smiling at her, she can't help but wonder if this guy was just playing her to get her off her guard or if he really is as kind as she was seeing right now. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it was the latter. If there was one thing Yugito was really good at, its reading people's auras. And his aura all in all was comforting and not the murdering type that she had seen on most ninjas. He had not even touched and molested her. Most shinobi and missing-nin would usually take privileges of the opposing side's kunoichi if they ever managed to capture one. Good example of that is the Akatsuki who raped her. However one thing bothered Yugito in his words.

"How in the world did you know my name?" she can't help but ask. Already the word "Stalker" was screaming in her head. The possibility of having your stalker capture you was not good if they succeeded after all.

"Now that's a question I am usually asked when I meet ninjas," chuckled the man standing up and going back to the pot where he is cooking and grabbing a bowl before pouring some stew on it. Yugito blushed when she heard her stomach growl loudly. She just realized that she is now very hungry. The man approached her again and handed her the food with a spoon before making himself comfortable in front of her.

"Being a shinobi without a village, I keep an eye out on most notable villages and the troops they had. After all information was one of the most important weapon that a shinobi must have. It always pays to know your enemy before you fight them,"

"So you know about me?" Yugito cautiously asked looking at the legendary ninja beside her. Already she could hear the yells and the insults that usually followed her when she was younger. _"Demon! Bitch! Monster! You don't deserve to live!"_

The sage only smiled at her sidewards. "Of course I did. Yugito Nii, daughter of the sealing master Saito Nii and Hebe Rana. Jinchuuriki of the two-tailed bijuu Matatabi who prefers being called Nibi. Kumo Jounin who rose through the ranks in questionable methods in the span of a year only. Missions completer rose no further than a B-rank and most famous of being called Kumo's sex kitten,"

Yugito was silent at the amount of information known about her. Her head spun. How did he know about her ranking and mission reports. That is extremely classified information that is meant for the Raikage only. If not for the fact that she hated her village for what it is doing to her, she would have bonked the guy there and now for having such privy information. However other than that, there is only one thing that bugged her other than having so much information about her.

"Doesn't it disgust you that I am Kumo's sex kitten?" she can't help but ask. Yugito may never admit it but that subject is very touchy to her and the less people that looked to her as that. The more comforted she would be. She after all was forced to be that by the very people that she fought to protect.

The sage only looked at her strangely with those cerulean blue eyes he had. "Are you asking me what I think about you being as a whore?"

Yugito merely nodded facing the broth that is steaming on her hands hiding the tears that is caused by that simple statement. Though she was called "Sex kitten" by her people. In the common tongue she is a whore all in all even in word.

"I don't think that you're a whore in your heart," the sage gently spoke making the Two-tails Jinchuuriki's head snap at his direction so fast in disbelief.

"What?"

"I said that I don't think you choose to be what you are now," he elaborated as Yugito blinked at him. Already she could feel the tears leave her eyes freely no matter how much she tried to stop them. She can't believe it, someone really believed that she did not choose this. Someone finally saw her as a person and not just as a tool that can be used either for killing or for pleasure. If she had her legs moving, she would have jumped on him and snogged him till he was senseless. As it was she merely smiled at him through her tears.

"Thank you so much," she sniffed as the blonde handsome sage merely rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Think nothing about it. You better eat now before it gets cold," he pointed at the stew on her hand who was temporarily forgotten.

Yugito merely nodded as she took the proffered spoon and began eating it with a lighter heart. There are very few times in her life that she was happy. Today was one of it. She now no longer cared if her savior had malicious intents on her body or her village. He had believed her to be nothing more than Yugito and had acknowledged her as a person. Not as a monster, demon, ninja or her most hated word, sex kitten.

All thoughts about personal life however was thrown out of the proverbial window the moment Yugito tasted the broth. She blinked, her mind is overloaded. This is the tastiest food that she had ever the privilege to eat and that is saying something. She had attended the Raikage's usual parties with the clan heads and ate the food there. It was food set for royalty mostly of course and taste great. However compared to what she is eating today, those food tasted bland.

"You-you don't like it?" the blonde sage asked at her side and she was surprised seeing the worried expression in his face eyeing the broth and her. It then clicked on her brain at his meaning as she watched him sweat with nervousness.

"No, no its good," for the first time in her nineteen years of living, Yugito laughed. "In fact its the best thing I had the pleasure to taste,"

She could practically see him sigh in relief at her words before he made his own smile. "That's great. I was worried if you don't like it. I've been traveling for so long that I don't know if the food I am still cooking was edible for someone else other than me,"

"Trust me, it's good," smiled Yugito easing up at him. "How did you get to cook this great?"

"Trial and error," he simply replied. "First time I cooked was a blackened mess and would have stopped a dying person from dying if you forced it on him. I nearly died when I forced myself to eat it.

Yugito giggled. "That would have been funny,"

"Trust me it is," the sage shuddered as if relieving the memory. "Until now I don't think the taste still left my mouth,"

"Well I am glad that you have improved from that disaster to this divine food right now Mister. Else you would have been scraping me off the ground right now,"

The sage only waved her comment away as Yugito giggled before she began devouring the broth. Being a Jinchuuriki, her appetite is usually larger than normal and she nearly emptied the cooking spit as she asked for more forgetting the little fact that whom she is requesting food was a man that the five elemental nations are very wary of. She missed also the amused looks the sage is giving her as he handed her more food.

By the fifteenth bowl that Yugito finished, she was purring already in pleasure and she patted her stomach comfortably. It was always a rare opportunity for her to eat all she want. At Kumo the small Sushi stand who tolerated her let her buy food all she want also but the people got wind of it and forced the owner to close shop since _"Demons don't deserve to eat human food,"_.Starting that day, even with ninja pay she was forced to scavenge food sometimes since everyone was overpricing her that she was nearly starved at a couple of times.

Yugito was silent though as the sage began picking up the used dishes and began cleaning them from his canteen of water. Immediately she felt guilty and useless. She could not even force herself to get up and help this wondrous person to wash the dishes due to her being lame. It took all her willpower not to cry. The full force of her station now as an invalid is threatening to flatten her on the ground and she had no wish to let the sage see her again weeping. She had cried more times today than she had in her entire life.

As it was, the Kumo kunoichi focused instead on checking her bandaged wounds. Every movement made her wince and she knew that it would take at least a week even with Nibi's chakra helping her before the wounds will permanently heal. She's not as strong as the other Jinchuuriki in terms of healing and hers would take time. She still remembered the strange whiplike weapons the one called Kazuku had literally whipped her to shreds leaving large and deep gouges in her body. She was however brought out of her musings as she heard the sage approaching her.

"Eh Yugito?"

"Hmm...," she blinked seeing him fidget nervously. His actions confused her. It is now official, this person was not the same one as the bingo book said it would. Though she was sure that he is no pushover although. After all he just defeated an immortal that cannot be killed by a full powered Matatabi after all.

"You know that I have seen you naked sine I cleaned your wounds right?" he muttered blushing to the roots of his hair that it caught Yugito by surprise. And also much to her horror she found herself going red also and a strange reaction was going on her stomach that somehow didn't involve the food she ate at all.

"Yes," Yugito was confused. She was used being naked among people in Kumo as they used her body since: _"This is the good things Demons are good for,"_ according to them.

"Well, I am willing to take responsibility for destroying your modesty though it is nothing that I have never seen before. It's just...well if you are asking for compensation well I...,"

The two-tails' Jinchuuriki felt her jaw drop unable to believe her ears was hearing right. Here was a man willing to take responsibility for her since he saw her naked. Her, a whore, an invalid, a monster according to her people. He would care for her and provide for her according to the old ways and in all aspects she would be his wife in all but name. Her head spun and if not for the fact that her day had been filled with surprises, she would have fainted. As it is, she merely sat there stunned and confused.

The young sage must have noticed her stiffness for he sighed and before Yugito knew it, he was scooped in his arms and carried bridal style to a small pallet beside the fire. She blushed to the roots of her hair unable to meet the face of the person afraid of revealing her pink face. The feeling in her stomach was nearly making her crazy and it did not help that his hands lingered on the soft part of her legs and the ones holding her back made her feel safe and secure. She was also very aware that she was extremely naked in shorts only covered in her top by bandages that preserved her modesty. Any sane male would have glanced at her "assets" already but this one didn't. He even made sure that his hands stayed away from the side of her breasts. Yugito may not know it but she was an extremely beautiful woman at the prime of her youth.

"We'll talk again tomorrow. Get some rest Yugito," he spoke laying the disabled woman beside the fire on the pallet. "I'll keep watch, don't worry. No one will harm you tonight," He then started to move away but Yugito making up her mind grabbed his hand making him stop and look at her questioningly.

"Thank you again for saving my life," said Yugito making sure that their eyes are glued to one another so that she can convey how much she appreciated his help. "I will forever be grateful,"

"Think nothing of it Yugito," he smiled softly removing his red cloak and covering Yugito with it like a blanket making her snuggle in comfort before walking away.

"Hey Mr. Sage. I never got your name," she called out making the man look back one more time at her.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Uzumaki Naruto," mumbled Yugito sleepily later as she yawned. "That's a weird fishcake name for a handsome and powerful man," she giggled softly thanking her lucky stars that Nibi is still asleep and recuperating else she would never hear the end of it. Drifting off to her own land of dreams, Yugito's last thought was filled with the handsome fox sage that rescued her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

...

...

...

 **Sorry for the late update. I'm keeping an eye to make sure that my sister won't see my story. Anyway thanks for the reviews that is positive for the first chapter. Ill do my best to finish this story in five days so that my sister never found out. Im almost envious to her other stories. That's a bloody lot of reviews. Anyway please review so that I can beat her and shove it up her face that Im a good writer too hehe.**

...

...

...

 _Yugito ran at top speed to the tower of Kumo where the Raikage is situated. She just can't believe it, she had been promoted to Jounin after she passed that written test. She felt giddy and happy as she skipped literally on the stairs. She was now a Jounin and she wanted to make a good impression on the Raikage for her first mission._

 _"Hello Maui-san," she greeted chiming to the secretary sitting outside the Raikage's office. "I'm here for the Raikage. He summoned me,"_

 _"Wait here for a second Yugito. I will inform the Raikage about your arrival to make sure he's ready for you," then without turning back to her, the woman went in to the office leaving a still happy Yugito behind. It did not take long for the woman to return with that stoic face she always had before beckoning her in._

 _"The Raikage will see you now Yugito," Yugito promptly walked in not seeing the distaste that marred the woman's face the moment the blonde passed her._

 _"Raikage-sama! Raikage-sama!" Yugito called out with a big smile to the giant hulk of a man in front of her. "I passed, I'm a jounin now," she chimed happily missing the sneer that adorned the Raikage's lips at her declaration._

 _"I see, congratulations Yugi-chan I know you could do it," spoke the man in front of her._

 _"Thank you Raikage-sama," bowed Yugito just as the man stood up looking down at her lithe frame._

 _"You're here for your first mission then?" asked the Raikage in front of her and Yugito can't help but smile in excitement._

 _"Yes, Raikage-sama. I've been waiting for my first ever S-ranked mission ever since I am made Chuunin. I can't wait to serve my village,"_

 _"Oh you will serve them very well alright," replied the man in a lecherous tone that immediately sent warning bells to any female with common sense._

 _For Yugito, she also was confused and shocked when the Raikage immediately flashed in front of her and before she knew it, had a suppression tag snapped at her forehead. She immediately felt her chakra suppress and her limbs turn to jelly as she lost her balance and immediately crashed to the floor sending jolts of pain all over her body._

 _Reminded of her training, Yugito immediately tried to connect with her tenant and friend inside her to draw her power, she met blankness and void. The girl was horrified as she can't sense her friend and protector anymore. However that horror was turned ten-fold as she felt a large hand grab her ass and immediately started peeling the black pants she wore, making her involuntarily shiver as her ass cheeks felt the cold wind._

 _"You're going to serve the village alright Yugito," the Raikage's lecherous voice crowed behind her. "Congratulations on becoming Jounin,"_

 _The sixteen year old Yugito was too much in shock and innocent to realize what is going on. She had never had someone talk to her before about stuff like Sex Ed after all before. It was all training with Nibi's chakra and making herself as beautiful as possible per Raikage's orders. She didn't understand why the Raikage had dragged her to the table spread-eagled and her clothes slowly being peeled away from her. She only knew that she doesn't like it when he slowly touched her body making her shiver and squirm. It was only when he claimed her virginity without mercy did the light in her eyes die._

 _It would be the night she lost her innocence and her frantic cries and pleading to stop would be recorded as one of the worst things that happened to Kumokugare later on. It would be the day that she started her reputation as "Kumo's sex kitten" and she would be passed man to man that hated her for being the "demon" who had acted for the past years normally to her in agreement to the Raikage that when the time comes, they would have their payment in flesh and pleasure._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Yugito awoke in a start feeling her heart throb painfully in her chest. Her breath come in gasps and she immediately tried to find the pitcher of water she always placed beside her bed to help her calm down in her panick attacks. To her horror, she found none and she was barely holding it up when she realized where she is right now. There is no sign of a familiar sight of her house' roofs except for the early dawn clouds and the trees above that signified she is outside and all that happened is a dream. Her mood didn't rise and it certainly didn't help that when she tried to stand up, her legs never moved bringing the realization about what happened to her the day before bringing even more fuel to her already mountain of bad memories. Her rape, and her savior. However all of that doesn't matter right now to Yugito. All that mattered was her memory breaking her from the inside out and it took all her willpower not to scream to the heavens in frustration.

As it was, the beautiful blonde merely pulled her unwilling limbs close to her chest as she curled into a fetal position and began to whimper and cry to let loose the emotions that tried to bury her alive. She was thankful that she had enough practice in crying that she did not wail like she usually would. It would not do if her savior whom she did not sense around at the meantime anyway found her having a tantrum no matter how justified she felt herself to be.

Yugito held on to her legs as tight as she can while the tears fall. The dream as usual was so real like the first time it was done that she immediately felt dirty by the very thought of it. She still recalled their touches and their sneers as they took her like a whore that day unable to move, unable to fight back. She was not even given the privelege to scream in pain as every entrance she had was taken advantaged of and she nearly died from suffocation. It was also the day someone casted on her a jutsu that gave her sexual organs a very low tolerance to pain leaving Yugito a bloody mess every time someone took her. It was all thanks to Nibi that she is still alive with all the blood loss she had when they raped her again and again during her christening as their village's fuck toy with her promotion and it was a miracle that her mind haven't snapped yet. As it was she hated herself for being so weak until now.

A small chirp at her side snapped Yugito off from her crying as she glanced at the source of the sound. However her mind froze the same time as her body did as she recognized the small animal only a few centimeters away from her.

"Mugwuuu," wiggle wiggle.

Yugito blinked, her eyes trying to convince her brain that what she is seeing is true and not some fragment of her imagination. In front of her was a small red fox the size of a cat with cute adorable eyes and... nine tails swinging beside it like having minds of their own. Like all shinobi, she was aware of the presence of the tailed-beasts. In fact she knew more about them than anyone ever would be seeing that she is one herself. However she never expected to find the strongest, most feared of them all right now oggling at her like she was some kind of parent.

"Mugwuuu," wiggle wiggle.

It took all of Yugito's self control not to pat the adorable little animal which is the Kyuubi for some reason. As bad as her life is, Yugito still retained most of her self-preservation instincts and petting the cute adorable animal was just pushing it too far. However her tenant inside had some ideas other than her.

" **KAWAI! KURAMAAA-KUN!"** Yugito's eardrums nearly broke as her friend squealed with enough force inside her. It took her a second to realize what her friend called the Kyuubi.

"Kurama-kun?" Yugito asked the cat whom she could feel was rolling on her small island inside her head.

 **"Yep!"** chimed Matatabi in reply to her. **"That was Kurama-kun's original name. Kyuubi was just his title. Don't tell me you expect that his name was Kyuubi? Oooohhhh I forgot how cute my little brother is Ayieeeeeee!"**

Yugito winced again at the volume of her friend going insane at her little brother not even bothering the fact that she haven't asked for Yugito's well-being. It hurt a bit, but Yugito understands. After all, its not everyday that Nibi can once again meet members of her family, and seeing her happy was rare even for Yugito. As it was, Yugito settled on ignoring Nibi's rants about how cute her brother is and wondered where the heck is her savior.

 **"Sooo...thinking about a man kitten, yummm,"** Matatabi's voice echoed on her mind making Yugito immediately blush red at her tenant's words.

"Shut up Nibi!"

 **"Ooohh I can almost smell the attraction rolling on waves around you. Imagine how it would feel having him pinning you down, kissing your neck going lower and lower while his hand slowly grinds your-,"**

"Nibiiiiiiii!" squealed Yugito out loud nearly throwing off the little fox that had settled on her lap while she is busy fending off the most perverted Bijuu out of the nine. She also didn't notice the new arrival who looked at her as if she was insane.

"Well, well, I guess you are talking to Matatabi right?" Naruto's voice snapped Yugito out from her trance and she blushed even more as she recognized the object of her teasings standing there in front of her with small bowls of ramen. The Nibi jinchuuriki was silent unable to form coherent words as perverted comments from Matatabi made it impossible to form coherent words.

"Yugito? You're all red? Are you alright?" his concerned voice asked after a moment and Yugito nearly jumped from her skin as she felt his hand pat her cheek which was followed by an indignant squeak from Kurama who was annoyed at Yugito having the attention of his friend.

"I see you too Kurama," Naruto's amused chuckle sounded as he patted the small vixen who was making itself comfortable at Yugito's thighs, the furry red tails tickling her skin.

"Mugwuu," wiggle wiggle.

 **"Ravish him kitten! Ravish him right now!"** It took all of Yugito's efforts to block out Matatabi's encouraging words as she hollered inside her. Instead Yugito smiled at her savior yesterday.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she greeted with a slight bow. Normally Yugito won't be caught dead speaking honorifics to any man after what she had been subjected day after day. But she felt that seeing this man saved her from being a corpse. Being respectful was the least she could do.

"And you too Yugito-san. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm quite alright now," Yugito replied as she tried moving her sore muscles. "The wounds are all healed though the pain still remains and my legs are as useless as ever,"

"For what it's worth. I'm sorry Yugito-san," Naruto offered in condolence.

"No, no its alright Naruto-kun," waved Yugito off. "We are shinobi and though regrettable, being permanently injured at the battlefield is always a risk for people in our profession,"

"Still, I'm sorry Yugito-san,"

The two are silent for a little while that landed in an awkward aura and it did not help at all that Matatabi kept spurting out lewd comments inside Yugito's mind making Yugito wonder if the color red is now permanent in her face.

"Hey Yugito-san, you want to eat some breakfast?" Naruto finally asked making Yugito sigh inwardly in relief as the awkwardness dissipitated. She had been wracking her head on what to discuss to break the silence the entire time.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun," she replied with a small smile.

Yugito's mouth immediately watered though as Naruto removed the small cups of steaming ramen from a sealing scroll letting the sweet aroma of the food permeate the air around them. Even Kurama who was happily dozing at Yugito's lap cocked an eye open at the scent of the food, his little black nose twitching in recognition.

"How did you know that it was my favorite?" Yugito can't help but blurt out as Naruto handed her one of the smoking caps. She promptly ignored Nibi who was grumbling how unfair that she can't eat like Yugito being trapped on her mind.

Naruto merely rubbed his head with a sheepish smile as he handed her some chopsticks.

"Well actually, I've just been scouting our perimeter making sure that that Akatsuki's partner wasn't around. I won't put it past him to try on capturing you despite his partner being sealed,"

"I see. Do you recognize any of them?" asked Yugito as she began to slurp her noodles.

"Yes," Naruto replied after a making himself comfortable at a tree trunk before laying one of the smaller cups beside him which Kurama slowly padded to with tails wiggling. Once sure that the little fox is eating, he took his own cup and began slurping also.

"The one who raped you was Hidan," Naruto said looking up to the sky. "He is an immortal being one of the three Jashinists that walked the world right now. No jutsu or wound would ever kill him. Beheading him would only slow down for a Hibefore he manages to sew himself up. Only sealing him would stop him until some idiot releases the seal and free him,"

"What about if you tore him to pieces with a jutsu?" asked Yugito looking up from her ramen with noodle strand hanging on her lips.

She observed Naruto looked like he was pondering what she said. "I never thought of that. Good thinking Yugi-san,"

Yugito only smiled. "Glad to help. What about his partner?"

"What about him?" blinked Naruto.

"Does he have some special powers like the Jashinist?"

"Well yes," shrugged Naruto. " His name's Kazuku. The two of them are called the immortal duo together. He's not as dangerous as Hidan but he is a great adversary nevertheless. Word is that he even fought the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha and survived,"

Yugito nearly choked on her second ramen cup as she looked incredulously at Naruto. "That is impossible, the Shodaime Hokage are generations before us,"

A wry smirk from Naruto only greeted her. "That's the perks of being an immortal Yugito-san. Kazuku was said to take his enemies hearts that provide him with life,"

"Does he eat them?" Yugito asked feeling a little horrified. The act of being killed and your heart be taken to be eaten made her feel nauseous.

"That's the big question isn't it?" said Naruto finishing his bowl. "My spies as accurate as they are are unable to dig the reason behind it. We'll know it when we'll see it,"

"Doesn't seem very reassuring," mumbled Yugito. "A ninja must always gather information before engaging someone in battle,"

Naruto only laughed at her words. "Well spoken Yugito. Knowledge is power after all and could grant even the weakest shinobi a victory against a stronger one if his information is correct. However for me, I prefer to wing it mostly,"

"Wing it?" Yugito blinked.

"Yep," Naruto nodded. " I liked being unpredictable,"

"I see," Yugito remained silent as she began to evaluate again the individual in front of her. She knew now deep inside he was not a bad person per say. No man would have such self-restraint conversing with an almost naked girl this entire time, not to mention that he is extremely more dangerous than she ever would be even if she had her legs. She is also at his mercy the entire night when she was sleeping unguarded and he could have harmed her if he wanted to. As it was she found his attitude unique, but not in a bad way. Just interesting. Most missing-nins she had met always are so vengeful and hating that Yugito felt that if they could, they would not hesitate on burning down the entire world without a whim. For Naruto, he was different, a good different that she can't seem to place her finger unto.

It didn't help that he is also good looking that his smiles sent her blushing on multiple accounts in two days. To think that her Bijuu also approved of him both horrified her and gave her a breathing space of relief. As perverted as the Nekomata is, she never after all recommended any man to her. Sure she would comment about a pretty boy that the two of them would meet once in a while but she never ever convinced Yugito to ran after a guy ever since she was six when they first met. To know that she is being practically convinced to ran after this person is speaking of spades of Nibi's approval.

Naruto only looked at her with an amused look and Yugito sweatdropped feeling that he knew what is going on inside her head.

"You want more ramen Yugito?"

The Kumo kunoichi was only too happy to agree as she took her third ramen cup from her new crush. Although it was not intentional, the little kid inside of her who still daydreamed of soulmates and stuff like that are cheering that bringing her, her favorite food by accident was destined. Sure she may have fallen for that hero-worship syndrome that occurs to women when they are saved but she was not complaining for the meantime. Naruto is a perfect gentleman who had treated her right all this time though she had some questions she needed answered from him soon if she ever got the courage to ask it. After all it won't do good if your crush kept on hiding things right?

...

...

...

Kazuku was as monotone as ever as he looked at the pile of dirt on which his "partner" is apparently sealed. Inwardly though he was sneering and he can't help but wonder if there is any way that he could just leave the bastard of a man alone down there buried. Being rid of him is very appealing to him since he would be rid of that foul mouth of his and that insane rituals he loved to, use that delayed the bounty hunter more than he liked for his next targets. Kazuku may be one of the dangerous men in the planet, but he isn't a fan of unnecessary torture.

However losing the idiot would make Kazuku's job harder and he isn't exactly arrogant enough to admit that he is capable of taking down pissed off Jinchuuriki's by himself. Sure he may be powerful but he had a good sense of self-preservation. It was one of the reasons why he is still alive. Not to mention that Pein would also had his hide if he ever got wind that Kazuku allowed Hidan to die for their petty grievances.

The man sighed as his mind made up itself and he approached the patch of dirt hand signs weaving on his hand before placing it on the ground.

"Andeddo no Fuin!" he spoke softly letting the dark marks that left his fingers lace with the present seal that is living on the canopy of wood that encased his partner. The two seals immediately met and overloaded with Kazuku's seal being negative and contrasting badly with the present seal. Kazuku knew that such incompatability would result into one result and he stepped away a couple of paces and it was not long before an explosion came from the ground and Hidan's body and head went flying with splinters of wood still attached on it.

Kazuku almost immediately regretted unsealing him when Hidan's colorful mouth immediately started spewing off foul language at his maltreatment.

...

...

...

 **"Come on kitten it's not that bad,"**

"..."

 **"You're really overthinking it,"**

"..."

 **"He does not mind much...I believe,"**

"..."

 **"Kiiiittttteeeennn!"**

"WHAT?!" Yugito's annoyed shriek echoed along the clearing sending a family of birds flying away from the sudden scream of the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

 **"Geez, do you really had to scream that loud?"** Matatabi commented and Yugito had the sudden image of the two-tailed cat scratching its abused ears in annoyance from her sudden outburst.

"Sorry Nibi, I guess I was just letting off steam. Sorry you had to be the one I had to shout at,"

 **"It's alright kitten. I know this is hard for you to accept. Just know that I would be here right beside you all the way,"**

Yugito only smiled as she dipped her head on the water taking in the pleasure of the cold water sweeping through her skin. It also helped her calm down from her shock and slowly wash the filth that is pervading her senses.

She had been sitting here for kami only knows when and she still can't get a grip on her self. Yugito never expected it but Kazuku's actions had added insult to the already salted injury though completely unintentionally. She had realized it too late also when she finished eating with Naruto and if not for Kurama accidentally yipping in disgust and fainting, she would have never noticed it.

She had accidentally peed and shitted herself leaving her a mess on the trunk of wood she was leaning in, on her own puddle of excess waste. She had taken one look at what happened before her mind completely shut down and she was bawling soon unable to even move as the stench claimed her nose. She never felt it coming out of her and she lost all sense of control and pride, afraid to even look on her savior not willing to see the eyes of condemnation that would be burning there.

Nibi of course being the ever big sister that Yugito never had, immediately diagnosed her body and the results even made Yugito's trampled self-esteem lower even more. Apparently her lower extremities unable to cope up with the abuse it is enduring almost every day of her life had finally lost control on her bowels and her urine after Kazuku's rough taking of her. It would have healed if she was checked immediately by the healer. But being under the rough hands of the rapist had triggered it finally and broke her. Not to mention the added expectations that it would happen again and again unless someone healed her legs completely and damaged organs. Nibi tried to make it sound hopeful but Yugito wasn't convinced. She may not be a medic nin but she was familiar enough with injuries to know that hers have very low chances of being repaired.

The blonde girl never realized she was still bawling when she felt gentle hands pulling her up bridal style feeling the strong arms securing her even when it connected with the waste stuck on her legs. She immediately opened her eyes and she found herself blushing a storm when she saw the clear blue eyes of her savior looking down at her not with pity but with protectiveness. Despite her shame and self-loathing, she felt warm inside like someone had lit a candle in her gut and heart making her feel something that she never felt before in her life.

All her living years Yugito had been called a weapon and later she knew that she was trained as the village's little sex toy. She knew that every time someone would grab her and take her against her will, money immediately was paid at the Raikage's office. All the people that she knew are like that and the small few that didn't did their best to help her indirectly in fear of retaliation from everyone else. All in all, Yugito had been alone in her life, living in constant fear, pain and condemnation. To have someone immediately look at her as if she is precious was too much for her and she spent the entire time crying as the sage drew her to a nearby river to help her wash off.

It was there that Yugito immediately started hating herself for being such a burden as she looked at the state of the man she had come to like. The front of his clothes are almost covered in her waste, not to mention that his bare arms are also stained with it. She can't help but wonder how Naruto found it not repulsive when she gave him a questioning look. He only smiled and told her that everything was alright and he would take care of her. She didn't at all understand. Last time she accidentally shitted herself, it was her first time being taken behind and the man had almost kicked her to death when she sprayed all over his pants.

"I don't understand Nibi," Yugito finally spoke looking down at the water on her own reflection who stared back at her.

 **"Understand what kitten?"** replied the cat who had been silent while her friend struggled with her mind and feelings.

"How can such people still exist in this world?" asked Yugito while she laid a hand on her unmoving legs which are under the water. "I never met anyone like him. Good people who is willing to help with asking nothing for return,"

 **"Are you sure about that kitten?"** asked Nibi with worm of doubt on her voice. **"I had to agree that he's very different than most but he's still a male and males do have urges,"**

"He's not reacting to me even when I'm almost butt naked in front of him defenseless," pointed out Yugito.

 **"Maybe he's just waiting for you to let your guard down,"** theorized the cat. **"You know you're far from defenseless with your hands still able to form seals. You may not be as strong as he is but you can hurt him if you want to,"**

"And here I thought that you're the one playing matchmaker with him a few moments ago," smirked Yugito to her friend and she immediately got the image of the cat scowling at her.

 **"I am. Though I had to admit that I'm getting beginning to get protective seeing that you're starting to like him. Can't blame an older sister for looking out to her younger one after all,"**

Yugito only smiled at her friend. "Thanks Nibi. Without you I would be nothing now but a baby making machine for those idiots,"

 **"That's why I'm awesome,"** purred the cat and Yugito only rolled her eyes at her friend's ego before she sighed in pleasure at the water. She almost forgot how it felt having a good bath that would wash the grime off of her.

Looking down at the direction which she could see her protector would be, Yugito can't help her perverted side coming out as she crawled toward the cover of stones as she peeked. After he had let her down on the water after checking that it is neither too high or too low so she could completely undress without being worried on him making her an eye candy, Naruto had excused himself saying that he would be staying on the other side of the river so that she could preserve her modesty. Yugito had protested that he had seen it already but the man had been stubborn leaving her with a farewell of: "Just yell if you are being attacked,"

"Such a gentleman," thought Yugito to herself as she peeked at the stones.

She can't help the small gasp that immediately went out of her lips as she took in the form of the view that are being absorbed by her eyes. Inside her she could feel Nibi almost salivating also an ocean and she can't blame her.

What she saw in her opinion was the most handsome man she had ever the privelege to see. Yugito might never admit it but she had a small crush on the Yondaime of Konoha when they discussed history during her academy days. The man was handsome, no one could deny that. Almost half the girls in her classroom would agree to her opinion if pressured.

However seeing an almost the same replica of such man that is completely shirtless and dripping wet while soaked on the river was spades better than any picture. She barely noticed the nosebleed that came from her nose and it took a lot of effort for her to crawl back to her own spot as she tried to regain control of her senses. That involve dipping herself again and again on the cold water to avoid doing inappropriate things to herself.

When she was soaked again however, she immediately looked at the clouds that is forming on the horizon.

"That was...,"

 **"A complete work of art in the most heavenly ways,"** finished Nibi for her making Yugito frown at her friend's words.

"Hey! Don't steal my-,

 **"Man?"** finished Nibi for her making Yugito stop and blush in horror as the realization started to seep in. Yep, for the first time in her life, Yugito realized she is starting to like someone. A perverted giggle from Nibi made her scowl though she don't know a comeback from that kind of answer.

 **"Don't worry kitten. He's all yours. I can't wait to see my kitten finally having someone,"** she cried anime tears making Yugito scowl at her.

"I'm not in love!" she protested.

 **"I never said you were,"** Nibi's amused chuckle made the girl scowl even more as she realized she was blindsided. **"You only assumed that, so I believe that you really are,"**

"Nibi," Yugito whined but Nibi's chuckle made her shut up.

 **"Oh don't worry kitten. I'm happy that something like this is happening to you. Good people like him are hard to find these days. Especially a shinobi. As protective I am to you, I still prefer him than any man I've met,"**

"What do you mean Nibi?" asked Yugito confused.

Yugito could almost see the amused look on the cat's face inside her as Nibi replied: **"It means that if he ever got the balls to court you my beautiful little kitten. I already give to you my permission of approval,"**

...

...

...

The fox sage five minutes later would be in a panic as he tried mouth to mouth resucitation after he found the Nibi Jinchuuriki almost drowned after she fainted at her best friend's words. He would not see and hear Nibi's chuckle at the blackmail material she had for her kitten at being kissed by the man she is starting to fall hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

...

...

...

 **Naruto's origins will be explained later as the story goes and so is Yugito's. This story is Yugito centric by the way. Anyway sorry about confusing Hidan and Kazuku last chapter. ive corrected it already. I always get confused which is which on those two.**

...

...

...

Yugito wondered if most of her face was red in color right now with all the blushing she is doing the entire morning. It did not help that Nibi was acting like a cat who had earned its canary and are jumping around while hollering in joy and victory. The cat had been very detailed about her description when Naruto had kissed her. Yugito almost fainted again if not for Nibi holding a tight rein on her consciousness so that she won't faint again.

Right now Yugito found herself sitting on a tree stump while Naruto is running around cleaning their camp. She had thankfully managed to reapply her bandages by herself not willing to let Naruto do them for her. Yes, Yugito trusted him a lot already, but the fear inside her that made up most of her personality thanks to always being taken against her will made her freeze up.

A small yip made Yugito look down to see the little fox looking at her with those adorable reddish eyes, nine tails wiggling behind it. Having enough experience with Nibi who liked to be petted all the time, Yugito picked the small vixen on its stomach and put it at her lap slowly stroking the soft fur on its head. It did not take long for the small animal to start purring in pleasure at the treatment, its tails waving in all direction. Yugito only smiled at it before she started scratching its ear making it if possible giggle.

 **"You had a way with animals kitten,"** Nibi commented inside her making Yugito's lip curve upward in amusement.

"That was because I had good teachers like you Nibi,"

 **"Aww...thank you kitten,"** purred the cat inside her before going silent for a while. **"Kurama-kun always love being petted. I still remember old man Hagoromo doing it when we are all still newly born. He, being the youngest he is is the closest to the old man and spent most of his time with him,"**

"Who is this old man Hagoromo you are talking about Nibi?" asked Yugito. She was interested since this is the first time that Matatabi had actually told her.

She could feel the cat smirking inside her before she got its very amused reply.

 **"You also knew him as the Sage of the Six Paths kitten,"** she answered smugly making Yugito stop her fingers from carresing the little fox's fur. Kurama whined at the stop of the massage he is having but the Nibi Jinchuuriki ignored him as her head spun.

"What?!" Yugito can't help but blurt out loud. "The Sage of Six Paths, the one who paved the way for all shinobi to materialize is your creator?"

 **"Well, not exactly our creator seeing that we are made before him in one entity. It's too confusing for me to explain since explaining things is never my forte. Kurama-kun usually is the one doing it since he's the most talkative out of all of us. However,"** a small frown seemed to adore the cat's face. **"We prefer to call him father since he raised us and took care of us before he died from old age,"**

"I see," nodded Yugito still ignoring the soft whines the red fox is doing at her lap. "Why isn't this recorded in the history books Nibi? Something this important should be stored down in ages,"

 **"Maybe it was because no one ever knew it,"** replied the cat. **"Humans have always assumed that we had walked this earth before them and are nothing more than demons. The old man did his best to hide this information and entrusted us to tell it only to those who we want to trust,"**

Yugito smiled and if she could, she would have hugged her tenant for being so good, and trusting her one of the most sensitive information that Kages would have died to have. As it was, she focused on sending her feelings if appreciation on the connection to her tenant.

"Thank you Nibi,"

 **"Think nothing of it kitten,"** replied the cat with a small yawn giving Yugito an image of a blue cat curling on a small bed. **"I'm going to take a nap now. By the way you better stop talking to me for a minute since that guy you liked had been standing in front of you for the entire time. Don't do anything I won't do,"** she finished with a perverted giggle making Yugito stiffen as she found herself back at the real world looking up at the amused face of Naruto looking down at her.

Immediately Yugito blushed horribly and it took all her effort to keep looking up at him. "Why does he had to be so handsome?" Yugito's mind yelled at herself trying to keep any semblance of control to her body in order not to betray her thoughts. It didn't help that she kept imagining the lean body she peeked at on the river a few hours before. She barely covered her nosebleed in time as her perverted side went up a notch.

"So...had a good talk with Nibi?" asked the man in front of her snapping the blonde from her thoughts as she blinked in surprise.

"How did he know that I am talking to Nibi?" she can't help but wonder. Thankfully it was Naruto who answered the question for her seeing the disbelief in her face.

"I used to do it here with Kurama before I managed to get him out of me," he waved off pointing at the pouting fox who is rubbing its head on Yugito's navel trying to get her attention.

Yugito blinked again at the information she just received and if not for the fact that she is getting used with all the massive surprises she is having today, she would have broken down then. As it was she just looked at the small red fox rubbing on her skin who gave her a sheepish grin, its red tails wiggling.

"Mugwuuu," wiggle wiggle. It chirped before curling on her navel, enjoying the heat from her body.

Yugito blinked again, her mind unwilling to admit the fact that one of the most powerful entities in the shinobi world was this unbearably cute kit. If not for the fact that it had nine tails and the sage in front of her who is also one of the most dangerous men she had the dumb luck to fall to had claimed it to be the Kyuubi no Yoko, she would never have believed it. As it was, Yugito gave the most basic answer anyone in her position could give when faced with new surprises.

"Okay," That was the best she could do although her mind was reeling with questions. Starting of course with. "How the hell did you release it without getting killed?" It was a well known fact that Jinchuuriki always die if they are separated with their Bijuu.

Naruto only smirked at her. "That's great. Kurama here really likes you and I can't stand it if he cries,"

"He cries?" Yugito asked, she can't believe what she heard. The most powerful of all Bijuu crying? She had seen a picture of the Kyuubi in their academy rampaging a village. It doesn't look like a creature at all that would even consider crying.

"Oh he does alright," replied Naruto in what Yugito guessed was an annoyed tone. "Trust me, this fox would be able to make anyone do anything if he cries,"

"Eh? Why?"

Naruto only glared at the fox who seemed to make himself small in Yugito's legs. "I call it cuteness overload technique," he simply said making Yugito blink before it sets in and she can't help but laugh aloud as she finally got it. It was not that hard after all to imagine seeing that the little fox already had cuteness on its side. She had to agree with Naruto. If the red vixen would do the puppy dog eyes and cry, she doubted that even a war would be postponed.

Ignoring the grumbling Nibi inside her head who are muttering about foxes being lazy since the old man fell for the cute look leaving her and the other Bijuu most of the chores, Yugito took the small fox in her hand and rubbed her nose with it. A happy yip from the cute furball was her answer making Yugito also smile at her new cuddle toy and friend. She missed completely Naruto's look of approval between the two.

"Hey Yugito," he finally called out as the two are still cuddling with one another catching the blonde female's attention as she looked at him.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Is it alright if we need to move to a village today?" he spoke. "I have business there that I had postponed for two days already. Would you mind if we stay there for a while? It will also be loads better for you seeing that you could use a warm bed and a proper meal. I also need replacement of the healing supplies I had since I've already used it all on you,"

Yugito frowned a bit. She didn't get it. Why would he ask permission from her? She was the extra baggage. She should be the one asking permission if she could go with him, not the other way around. Yugito can't hel but wonder about the kindness of this man in front of her. Either he is an extremely good gentleman or he is trying to get her to let her guard down as Nibi said. Deciding to humor him at the moment, Yugito shrugged inwardly. It would be no good if he knew the thoughts running around her head. She had at least two weeks for her mission of scouting the area before she could return to Kumo. It was only three days since she left and she still had a lot of time before going back to her prison. Running away is unacceptable since that would declare her a missing nin and since her ninja career is sabotaged, Yugito knew she's not good enough to evade the Hunters. As it was right now though, she planned to know more about the fox sage for both her reasons and Nibi's.

"Alright I will," replied the blonde woman setting the fox down on her lap who began chewing the end of one of her bandages. "How far is this village you are talking about and where?"

"Three hours walk from where we are and an hour as the crow flies. We should be there by lunch time,"

"I see. Does shinobi also pass on that village?" asked Yugito trying to keep her voice normal as she asked it to hide her nervousness. However she knew that the man in front of her was not fooled as he looked at her sternly.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Not really," mumbled Yugito panicking a bit, wondering how in the world is she going to explain it.

For all intents and purposes, Yugito being Kumo's sex kitten other than being the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi Bijuu was also one of the main reasons why a continuous supply of money for the village. A year ago she had been declared as a sex-toy that can be used for any shinobi that meet her as long as they paid. Even though the price is high, some ninjas would still partake the part on taking pleasure from the beautiful kunoichi who can do nothing against the maltreatment. Yugito in one of her missions have experienced it after a joint Kumo and Iwa mission to destroy an Anbu scout squad of Konoha. She had been resting after the mission one night when she found herself immediately tied and restrained before being passed person after person of her allies. She is a bloody mess in the morning. When she began to protest this to the Raikage, she was threatened as a baby making machine leaving Yugito with nothing but to bear it silently.

"Naruto, let's just don't talk about it okay?" Yugito spoke softly relieved that the man didn't push the issue seeing the dead look on her face. Kurama also noticed her distress for the small fox began yipping and rubbed its face on her bare navel. Yugito only smiled as she petter her friend.

"How are you planning to get me there Naruto?" Yugito finally asked as Naruto finished cleaning the last of their camp leaving no trace that they had been here at all.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked as he secured the massive scroll at his back.

Yugito sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Don't be thick Naruto. As you can see, I can't walk. How are you planning to get me there?"

"Well I can carry you," he suggested with a wink making Yugito blush at the teasing.

 **"Oohhh kitten accept it."** Nibi's excited and very perverted voice immediately echoed on her head. **"Imagine him holding you bridal style, his hands massaging your body and outer legs tracing the skin sending shivers on your body. Then he looks at you with that blue eyes of his and captures your eyes with his as he slowly descends to your lips-,"**

Yugito immediately closed off her connection to her Bijuu blushing horribly at her words. It did not help that Naruto's eyebrow rose seeing her going from her usual color to pale then bright red.

"Yugito are you alright? You're not sick are you?" he asked and Yugito could practically hear the concern rolling off him in waves.

"No!" squeaked Yugito horrified at how high her voice is. "Would you mind if I just ride at you piggy-back?"

Naruto only shrugged. "Sure, why not? But please wear this first so that you won't be oggled by anyone we meet. There would be others who do not have as much control of their urges than me and we don't want them to see you almost naked can we?" he handed her his trench coat with the label of fox sage before bending down in front of her so that she could climb at his back.

Yugito had to agree with him as she took the coat from his hands. She had no wish to be the walking eye candy of anyone. And if what naruto said was true, there would be ninjas there also, possibly Kumo shinobi which would take advantage of her being there. If they asked for her, she can't say no. Last time she did, they had reported her refusal to the Raikage and he whipped her mercilessly before being thrown to the people to be "used as they pleased" the entire day for free. All in all it was one of the worst memories Yugito have and she doesn't want to experience that kind of pain and torture again. Somehow she also felt a little comforted that he is with Naruto. Any shinobi with after all with half a brain would ran at the very sight of the fox sage. Yugito knew that Naruto's reputation is a bloodthirsty murdering one after all and on the world of shinobi, such reputation is sometimes more than enough to make an army ran away. She just hoped they would ran before they see her and report back to Kumo. She does not want to imagine what horrors the Raikage would throw unto her once he knew.

Gripping the cloak on both hands, Yugito marvelled at its make. It looks sturdy enough that it won't simply be ripped if someone accidentally hit it with a jutsu. It is obviously on the finest make and Yugito was sharp enough to know that such a precious article of clothing like this really cost a lot. This just add up to the things she wanted to know about Naruto. As it was, the Nibi Jinchuuriki slipped her arms to the sleeves and she immediately appreciated its softness. One could walk with this all day and still be comfortable. It was also good that its standing collar was high enough to cover at least half of her face to the sides and it flowed down to the soles of her feet completely obscuring her bandaged upward half that had no clothes to any privy eyes. With this, she would almost be incospicious to any shinobi, not that they would mind investigating her since most of them won't prefer to be within fifty steps near the fox sage for fear of being killed by the rogue nin.

"Hey Yugito, you coming or what?" Naruto's voice called out making Yugito snap out of her thoughts. She blushed a bit seeing Naruto crouching down waiting for her to climb up. Now that she thought about it though, she was completely embarrassed. The man would be holding her outer thigh for support and since she is wearing shorts, it would be skin to skin contact with his hands carresing her legs.

Ignoring Nibi's perverted chuckle, Yugito leaned and blushed horribly though when her body started to press at Naruto's back even as she encircled her arms on his neck. She had forgotten that she is well-endowed and her chest is practically being squished between her body and his. Yugito was thankful that Naruto didn't comment though he could feel him heating up as they are pressed to one another as he stood, her unmoving legs hanging like vines from her upper half.

Only when Naruto gripped her legs and held them firm so that she is in a complete piggyback position. It also helps that the massive scroll strapped to her waist are underneath her rear. She could sit on it comfortably and lessen the stress of her thighs and legs being held by Naruto. All in all she is in a ready position now and though they can't see one another, it was obvious for any passerby to see that both of them are reacting humorously with how red they are.

A small yip made Yugito look down to see Kurama only with one tail now climb up Naruto's pants making its way gracefully over him and sit at the top of her head.

"Mugwuuuu," wiggle wiggle.

Yugito giggled at how adorable the little fox is as it made itself comfortable on her head before yawning and going off to sleep.

"Are you ready now Yugito?" asked Naruto after he eased the blonde girl one more time to make her more comfortable

"Yes," Yugito only nodded before Naruto jumped to the nearest tree and began tree hopping.

...

...

...

"So, the Nibi Jinchuuriki managed to evade you this time Hidan, Kazuku. I'm disappointed in you two. She is one of the weakest of our targets both her Bijuu and herself as a shinobi. You two failed," the voice of Pein clearly echoed along the cavernous walls of one of their hideout making Hidan grit his teeth at the disapproving looks that are looking down at them. Oh how he wished he could sweep them all with his scythe so that he could offer them to Jashin as a sacrifice.

"Forgive us Leader-sama but the Nibi Jinchuuriki had help," explained Kazuku beside him.

"Help? You two are more than enough to deal even with A-ranked shinobi easily. Now you're telling me that she managed to escape you because she had help?" Pein's voice reprimanded making even Hidan flinch at the power behind it. He was thankful that Kazuku was doing the talking, not him. He tends to yell and curse always, but shouting at the head of one of the most pwerful shinobi of the world would be a really bad idea.

"It was no ordinary help Leader-sama," pointed out Kazuku. "The one who saved her from Hidan was a Mokuton user and even managed to seal him with a triple layer undead seal the moment he defeated Hidan. If it was not for me, he would be stuck on the ground forever,"

Hidan gnashed his teeth in anger, glaring at his partner who threw the responsibility of defeat at his face without being stopped by him. Ignoring the humiliation, Hidan began his daily ritual of praying while he kept an ear open at the conversation of the meeting.

"This is is troubling," his leader's voice echoed. "There has never been a natural Mokuton user other than the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha. Orochimaru's little experiment not included since the seal you destroyed was a natural one. Hmm...Very well, you two track down the Nibi Jinchuuriki and finish the mission I have given you on bringing her others will continue to hunt down the other Bijuu of their designations and this time...we will have no mistakes!" he finished with powerful wave that the cave rumbled at his volume making Hidan even shiver as he saw their leader's eyes turn purple for a moment.

"Man this is all going bad," thought Hidan as he followed Kazuku who went back to where Hidan was buried a few hours before to look for any possible signs or tracks. As for Hidan, for once in his life, he was patient. He needed to find that beautiful Jinhchuuriki, he was not yet done with her body after all.

...

...

...

"...and then this guy came with nothing but a knife. I nearly wet myself from laughing when he accidentally tripped on his own robe and fell on the sharp object he is carrying on his hand. It was one of the easiest missions I ever had," finished Yugito glad as she heard Naruto chuckle at her story.

They are nearly at the village of Ragboro that lies below a hill that they are now. Even from here, Yugito could already hear the sounds of people talking to one another, the smell of food being cooked and the usual charade of noise that people made when they are living with one another.

Like Naruto said, it did not take long for them to reach the village. The two hour trip became one with Naruto tree-hopping. He wanted to reach the village before dusk so that he could help Yugito with her shopping before the shops close. Of course she had protested that it is no biggie and she could handle just being in bandages for another day. However this time Yugito finally met someone as hard headed as she is and Naruto didn't relent.

Of course even though Yugito reasoned that she would be alright being as she was for another day, she was glad that Naruto insisted to find her some new clothes. Yugito is uncomfortable enough as it is being around too many males thanks to her experience. Being among males while uncovered is too much for her mind to cope up with.

To pass the time while they are traveling, Yugito succeeded on coaxing the man she liked on exchanging stories with him. It had been fun listening to him as he told her, his adventures. She was made aware then that he hated killing but he had no choice sometimes and he needed to maintain his reputation else the elemental nations would get wise and start sending recruiters to recruit him on their petty little squabbles. She also learned indirectly that he is avoiding talking about his origins as much as possible and this made Yugito furious. Not that she really had the need to know, but Yugito had enough of secrets being kept from her.

She smiled also as she remembered telling her own stories of missions to him. Yugito did her best to to eliminate some of the parts of her tales like being used as a punching bag and tension release when missions are a failure. Or being the "perfect reward" for others when they finished their own. It took her a while to recognize the fact that she is nothing more viewed than a tool by the villages of Kumo and not as a person. Only then did she stopped caring. However she made it fun for Naruto not knowing that the blonde would sharpen his eyes at her when she skipped parts of her tales.

As it was, it did not take long for them to finally reach the village. However, even Yugito didn't expect the welcome that greeted them. A dozen shurikens came out of nowhere and if it was not for Naruto jumping away just in time, they would have been skewered pigs by now. If she haven't been clinging to Naruto hard enough, she would have been thrown off.

"Well, well if it isn't the infamous Fox Sage," an arrogant voice came from the front where three individuals with Kumo Jounin uniforms emerged. Two are male while one is female'. Yugito's eyes widened however as she immediately recognized the tallest of them.

"Horo Bashin," whispered Yugito out loud at the black haired fat Jounin leading them.

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

Yugito only nodded. "Yes, he is the son of one of our councilors. He is famous at the village for shooting electricity from his palms that can fry and paralyze even the strongest shinobi making him the perfect hunter for missing nins who are wanted alive,"

"I see, and his partners?" asked Naruto looking at the two who are having their swords drawn at him.

"Nola and Hamel Kamiya. Basic jounins but are expert at their kenjutsu, perfect backup for the fat idiot who can't defend himself physically,"

"You sound like you know the idiot well,"

"I do," mumbled Yugito her memory of being strapped to a table while the fat slob climbed over her to partake his dues at the "sex kitten,". It was awkward and held no pleasure for Yugito as the inexperienced person failed in every aspect to pleasure himself on her.

"Something tells me there is a bad story behind it," pointed out Naruto.

"There is, I just don't want to talk about it Naruto,"

"I see," the blonde nodded before striding forward with Yugito still on his back much to the surprise of the female.

"Wait a second. You're not letting me off?" protested Yugito.

"Nope. This would be over in a jiffy," smiled Naruto with that ever present childish smile she had.

Yugito blushed, but she nodded in affirmation. Kurama however hid in her cloak, his small head poking at Yugito's chest.

"Don't worry my little chibi. Naruto-sama here will protect you," chided Yugito to the small fox which earned her a happy yip from the animal and a snort from Naruto.

"Mugwuuu!' wiggle wiggle.

"Hey! Don't ignore us! Raiton: Shapun Denka Basuto! ( **Lightning Style: Sharpened Electrified Burst** )

A ball of blue with sharp electricity adorning its sides went out of the fat man's mouth in bouts and Yugito barely opened her mouth to scream a warning to Naruto when the fox sage the infamous seal that the Shodaime Hokage used.

"Mokuton: Jukai Heki" ( **Wood Style: Dense Woodland Wall)** Naruto's voice roared and immediately wood began sprouting from the ground blocking the small balls of lightning with small booms that didn't faze the wood wall. Yugito was still admiring the mokuton jutsu being used when Naruto raised his hand with the same seal again.

"Mokuton: Ki Eda no Jutsu" ( **Wood Style: Tree Limb Technique)**

It was followed by a squelching sound and a grunt of pain from Horo Bashin and a scream of anger from his two companions. Being covered by the wood wall, Yugito couldn't see what happened, however when the wall receded from the ground, the Nibi Jinchuuriki almost puked her guts out and her entire breakfast from the scene. There in front of her was Horo Bashin impaled with three wooden spikes that rose from the dirt. One had went through his rectum and went out on his mouth while the other two stuck on his head and chest to make sure he is really dead.

"Die bastards!" Nola's voice echoed along with her brother's as they suddenly charged with swords drawn.

"So stupid," Yugito heard Naruto sigh. "It was always not a wise decision to charge your foe head on if you don't know what he or she is capable of,"

Yugito watched silently as Naruto took a kunai normal looking kunai with an exploding tag strapped on it from his pouch before he threw it at the incoming Kumo shinobi. Yugito observed the kunai slowly approaching the two nins who are preparing to swipe the offending item to the side per training dictates until:

"Kai!" Naruto's voice echoed making the kunai explode mid-air effectively stopping the two shinobi's advance as they jumped back to avoid the detonation.

"Mokuton Daijurin no Jutsu" ( **Wood Style: Great Forest Technique)**

Immediately large trees and sharp stakes and appendages lifted from where Naruto is standing and it almost threw Yugito off from his back since she had to reach out to grab Kurama as the Chibi Kyuubi slid down from her side to the moving trees below them. As it was, the two Kumo shinobi stood no chance as the forest of trees that suddenly emerged from the smoke covered them, blocking their pained screams of death.

That was the last sound that Yugito ever heard before she looked up as the smoke slowly cleared. What she saw made her jaw drop. The road that now leads to the small village they are heading are now non-existent being covered in trees and plants with planks of wood. It didn't help that smears of blood remain on the trees, all that remains of Nola and Hamel Kamiya. Horo Bashin on the other hand are still at the entrance pierced with a wooden spike, his guts and blood flowing down like little streams.

"So shall we continue on Yugito-san?" Naruto's carefree voice asked nonlachantly and Yugito nodded silently as her Bijuu did inside her.

Now she knew why he is being feared by almost everyone and part of her can't help but wonder what did she get herself into when she began opening up to him for only one question kept on repeating her head again and again.

"Who are you Uzumaki Naruto?"


End file.
